plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magnet-shroom
"mushroom" is not something that can be described as a quality category; "Its mushroom is that it sleeps during the day" makes no sense at all, while "Its special is that it steals metallic objects in an area with a 2.5 square radius" does make sense.--RandomguY 20:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it isn't saying "Its mushroom is", its saying "It is a mushroom, so" for people who don't know anything about the game and aren't on any other pages. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm an advocate of consistency here, and your usage of Mushroom as a title is inconsistent with your usage of the other titles.--RandomguY 21:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Not really, all of the mushroom pages I've looked at have it on the list.--[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, and I was thinking that we might need to fix that. Like I said, the titles are more of attributes, or category attributes, actually. Maybe we should change it to type of plant, and say Mushroom: sleeps during the day--RandomguY 21:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure, at the moment its just whichever things about the plant that are important. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 22:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) When the Gargantuar is carrying a Wildlife Crossing sign, that appears to be a metal object. Why is it not stolen by the Magnet-shroom? Just curious. Maybe that can be added to Trivia. Jasonc65 Split Magnet-shroom from Magnet Plant Both plants are different: one is nocturnal, the other diurnal. You guys don't put Flaming Pea into Torchwood and Peashooter. And if you want to argue about similar appearances, Wall-nut and Tall-nut should both be in the same page, because they serve the same function and look similar. So, I say have separate articles for the shroom and the plant. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 04:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) No! Magnet-shroom and Magnet Plant do exactly the same thing! Flaming Pea is a combination of Torchwood and Peashooter, it's different! Dragon City 05:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : They do the same thing, just like Tall-nut and Wall-nut. It is true that Tall-nut and Wall-nut have different attributes: Tall-nut has more HP and can block vaulting zombies. But the shroom and plant have different attributes too! Magnet-shroom needs a coffee bean to work during the day, and magnet-plant can instantly pick up another object with a perk. : So in conclusion, split up the pages. Is there some kind of a page number limit or something that makes you people unwilling to do this? In fact, the pages on the different types of adventures lots and maps is less useful than a separate magnet plant page would be! 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) : They look different, therefore they should be split up. Otherwise, why don't you just merge Beeshooter and Bamboom into Peashooter and Bamboo Shoot, respectively, since they have exactly the same function and just look different. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) May I add the fact that I don't think every Adventures Stage(The Boonies-The Sand Dooms) having the separate page is more useless than a Magnet Plant page. It'd be as ridiculous as making a separate page for Jalapeño just because one character is different even though it shares the function. Food for thought? -- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 06:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I was sort of thinking about this myself, but not so much making a second page. It does seem a little misleading the the page is called "Magnet-shroom", when it is about both Magnet-shroom and Magnet Plant. However, a page called "Magnet-shroom/Magnet Plant" does seem a little weird. What do you think? Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 22:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC)